


It's OK. Its really OK.

by Stephyogalife



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: 9x02 9x03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:07:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27631162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stephyogalife/pseuds/Stephyogalife
Summary: Matt Casey has alot to figure out.
Relationships: Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey
Comments: 18
Kudos: 78





	It's OK. Its really OK.

**Author's Note:**

> Guys again. These two are taking up rent free in my brain. I was so pissed last night. I litterally cried my eyes out and kept waking up thinking about it. It always helps me to write. So here is my version of 9x03. I know it's not gonna happen but humor a girl who is heartbroken. 
> 
> I also see why she did it. She saw the good and bad of Dawsey and knows that it's a love that is once in a lifetime and she needs her own Matt Casey not being sharing it with Dawson. But here it is. It flowed out. There could be more. But I now have to work.

He walked out the door. She sat there curled up on her sofa in the Fetal Position. She had just had her hearts Desire and lost it the matter of minutes. She sobbed and sobbed. She knew that there was no way she could compare to the love of his life. “Gabby Dawson”. But She was “Sylvie Brett, and no man was going to treat any less than number 1. She deserved her Matt Casey to her Gabby Dawson. She still was feeling defeated for months she had pined for that man who had just left her apartment and now she would have to see him on shift every day for the rest of time. She picked up the wine off the table and chugged and got up to go to bed. She looked down at the street below. He was still there. "Why?" He had left over an hr ago. Part of her wanted to call him because crisis and she needed her Matt. She felt worse. She shut her blinds and went to bed and cried herself to sleep.

Matt Casey climbed into his truck. He was a man of very little. He didn’t need a lot. He had 20 yr old truck that got him from A to B. He paid rent for a bedroom in his friends loft, he had very few clothes. He lived a simple life especially since the fire. But he had needed and wanted Sylvie. That want and need were satisfied for just seconds when she asked him a question he hadn’t even thought would come up. “Would he drop everything for Gabby.” He sat in that truck looking up at the windows to 4B. She was up there crying and he was down here wanting to comfort her like he had for the past year. But instead he was the reason for her hurt. He sat in his truck waiting for the lights to go off as he felt he needed to stay to be near her.. He picked up his Phone and sent a text. “I need to talk to you.” 

He put the truck into drive with one last glance up at the windows for 4B. His heart was breaking into a million pieces cause he was an idiot.

The next day on shift. Sylvie tried to sneak in early to the lockers and get to the new rig before anyone noticed. The plan was to spend shift in the rig doing paperwork. But when she pulled up to the firehouse, she pulled up behind the one car she was hoping that wouldn’t be there. She got out of her car and walked past Matt Casey’s truck. “Dammit” She said walking towards the fire house. She had her Temp checked and headed to the bunk room. She saw him in his quarters head down working on paperwork. “Good.” She said to herself trying to quietly sneak to the lockers. “Hey Sylvie.” Davidson from 1st shift said as she started walking to the lockers. “ Hey Davidson.” She said. She looked towards Matts quarters. He was looking out there now. At the sound of her name he had almost given himself whiplash. She put her things in the locker. Matt appeared in the doorway. “Sylvie. We need to talk.” She half smiled.

“Okay.” God why was he so handsome. She followed him to his Quarters “Look I know I messed up.” She shook her head. “Matt, it’s okay, we just can go back to being friends, we were good at that.” He shook his head. “No Sylvie, I care about you to much. “ She shook her head. “Matt, Gabby will always be there.” He shook his head. “Regardless of Gabby that doesn’t effect how I feel for you.” Sylvie heart shattered. “There is not regardless of Gabby. You either still love her or you move on. and you can’t move on till you work through those feelings.” She stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek. “It’s okay matt.” She said and walked out of his quarters. Matt Casey sunk into his chair. “I am the biggest idiot.” His phone was ringing. He pulled it out of his pocket.

Sylvie climbed into the New 61, she noticed the dash and her missing dancing shark from Mills. She started crying again. Mackey came up beside the rig. “Hey Brett.” She saw her crying. “Brett, what is wrong?” She sighed. “Don’t date within the firehouse.” Mackey nodded. “Wanna get donuts? My Treat.” She cracked a smile. “Get in.” She said and put the rig in Gear.

“Matt, sorry I couldn’t call till now. “The sound of Gabby Dawsons voice filled Matts quarters. He shut his door. “Gabby.” He said seeing her on the screen was weird he hadn’t seen her in almost a year. “ Gabby, I have a problem.” She smiled “What did you do?” “It’s Brett.” She furrowed her brow. “Brett?” “I fell for her and now she is worried I still have feelings for you and won’t go any further.” Gabby laughed uncomfortably. “So the same Brett you used to not care who she dated.” Matt rolled his eyes. “Gabby, I just need to know if I still have feelings.” She sighed. “Matt, I am engaged.” She looked at him seriously and showed him her finger. “Oh.” Matt felt nothing. In fact he was happy.

“Congratulations.” He said . “You just helped a lot.” He said about to hang up. “Look Matt, I will always love you but I am not coming back to you. We were to different and saw things differently. You and Brett have always been similar and saw things the same way. You need to get your girl.” Gabby sighed “Matt I won’t be coming to ruin your life with her.” Matt smiled at her. “Gabby you’ll always be my best friend.” She smiled. “Go get your new best friend.”

Thankfully 61 had been on call after call and only arrived back to the house right before shift changed. Sylvie walked into the Locker room. She would shower at home no sense prolonging time at the firehouse. She grabbed her duffel and started heading out. She stopped when she saw Matt standing by her car.

“Sylvie.” He said She was trying to ignore him. “Sylvie, we need to talk.” She shook her head “Unless it about a cubs game or that Capp ate all the bacon again. I don’t want to.”

“Sylvie, I spoke with Gabby.” Her breath Hitched “What?” She felt her heart start to flutter. “It’s over for real. She isn’t coming back she is engaged.” She looked at him. “That doesn’t change anything.” She started to fumble with her keys.

“Sylvie, I felt nothing. I felt happy for her. I felt like my good friend had found happiness.” He looked at her longingly. “And all I wanted to do was tell you. My girlfriend who I am madly in love with.” She softened her glare. “Girlfriend?” He pushed her hair out of her eyes. “ Sylvie we are past the whole formalities thing. I want us to be together.” Sylvie dropped her keys and bag and jumped up and kissed him passionately. “That is what I needed to hear.” She said as the broke apart and he put her down. “Breakfast as our first official date?” He asked. She put her stuff in her car and walked to his truck. When she got inside and saw him sitting across the bench from her. She felt the flutter become full on butterflies.


End file.
